What could've been
by Jlargent
Summary: Alternate universe: What if Naomi and Seiko were interrupted before the ritual happened? For Naomi and Seiko this happens. Rated M for lemons.


**What could've been.**

 **Written by Jlargent.**

 _Me: So, I've played Corpse Party on the 3DS and let it not be said that I am a perfectionist but I unlocked all the bad endings, the true ending, completed all of the side stories and collected EVERY Id tag belonging to the deceased teachers and students throughout the game. And when I was on the Corpse Party wiki (I swear you can find a wiki for almost_ anything. _) and I learned of a scene that heavily implies that Naomi and Seiko could've had a relationship if not for the main protagonist. So, I decided to make this AU. I do not own Corpse Party in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

Naomi's POV…

Just as the class was about to perform the Sachiko Ever After ritual a familiar ringtone ruins the already tense atmosphere making me jump and let out a shriek of surprise, after calming down I look at the text message sent by my mom.

" **Honey, your grandmother is in the hospital, I want you and Seiko to watch the house tonight."** I gasp and show the text to Seiko.

"Did your mom say what happened to Nana Nakashima?" she asked worried. Understandably so since Seiko has been my friend for as long as I've known her, so it would make sense that she was worried about my grandmother.

I looked at the text again "No she didn't." I looked up at my fellow classmates and bowed "I'm sorry Ayumi for interrupting the ritual." I apologized.

Ayumi shook her hand dismissively "It's okay Naomi, I understand. We'll conduct the ritual without you." She said.

"Are you sure? Won't that cause any problems?" Seiko asked.

"I'm sure, the ritual does not require a specific number anyway. So, it'll be okay." Ayumi replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I said looking at Mayu who was going to transfer tomorrow, I wrap my arms around her giving her a large hug, I felt a second pair of arms wrapped around me and unsurprisingly Seiko was joining in, and also unsurprisingly Seiko's hands drifted towards an area that is off limits.

"Your ass just gets plumper every time is see it Naomi." Seiko grinned perversely.

"Seiko! You're ruining the moment!" I exclaimed embarrassed at her actions. Forcing us to separate from Mayu.

Seiko laughed "I can't help it Naomi, you know how you make me act."

Mayu laughed at our usual antics, she wiped a tear from her eye "I'm going to miss the two of you." She said.

I hugged her again "We'll miss you too Mayu. I promise that we won't forget you." I whispered. I could hear Seiko promising the same thing, after a few seconds we separate and say our goodbyes.

Later…

I open the door to an empty home, it was disconcerting to be honest. I guess I'm used to having mom and grandma around the house. Whenever I walked inside I smelled fresh food cooking as mom was making something new to experiment, most of the time she's made excellent food and those times that it wasn't it was still good and edible. I usually finish my homework at school so I could spend more time on getting my chores around the house done sooner and after dinner I usually surf the net for random topics that catch my interest or the occasional fanfic that someone recommended to me (My fanfic account is Naomi701 if anyone's interested.) Seiko sometimes drops by to eat with us and usually entertains us with what's happening at her home.

She acts like it doesn't bother her but I can tell that she visits because she misses her mom badly and visits to have that feeling once again. I don't really blame her, after my dad died I sometimes visited Seiko's home to recapture that feeling but it wasn't the same. But being around Seiko is nice, she's like a sister that I've always had. But to be honest I…never mind, it's probably for the best that I don't think about it…

"It's so quiet in here." Seiko said breaking the silence. I shivered slightly at the accuracy of the statement.

"We should check to see if mom left us with some already cooked food." I said trying to ignore the feeling of creepiness that is associated with an abandoned home, sadly mom must've not had time to cook something so it was up to us to make something. Admittedly I am a decent cook but I've only made simple meals, and Seiko isn't any better but it's better than nothing.

"We should ask your mom to teach us how to cook other meals just in case something like this happens again." Seiko replied as we finished preparations.

"That, and our continued survival for after we graduate from high school." I agreed. We head into the living room and I turn on the news, it looks like the rain will continue on through the night and tapers off early in the morning.

"So, what should we watch now?" Seiko asks me, grabbing the remote.

"Maybe we should put a movie in." I suggested. Seiko nodded and looks through the movie collection until she selects a movie and places it in the player "So what movie did you put in?" I asked her as the trailers play through.

"I figure a Romantic Comedy is what we need tonight. Sure, the weather is perfect Horror movie night conditions but that's overly cliched." Seiko answered, I nodded in agreement not being a fan of horror movies myself. I paused the movie before it began so we could wash the dinner dishes and I make some microwave popcorn and Seiko poured us some soda since there is an unwritten rule that you need popcorn and soda to fully appreciate a film.

After we had gathered the appropriate snacks and beverage we settled ourselves to watch the movie, it was about four girls our age who are a part of a spy organization and the leader falls for a female master spy, I admit while the story was overly cheesy it was entertaining at least. About halfway through the movie I had finished my bowl of popcorn and I had reached over to Seiko's bowl intent to grab a small handful of it when I felt my hand grab hers, I jump slightly when I realize what happened.

"S-sorry Seiko." I stuttered.

"I-it's okay Naomi, it was a simple mistake." Seiko stuttered back. Soon the movie was over with the protagonist giving her boss an impromptu "I Quit." And runs off with the villainess to parts unknown, and as they say live happily ever after. I stop the movie and sit up and stretch, out of the corner of my eye I see Seiko doing the same. I look at the clock and see that it was starting to get late.

"Wow, it's getting pretty late, we should turn in." I said helping Seiko clean up the slight mess that we made. She nodded in agreement and make our way up to my room, due to Seiko visiting often she has a habit of sleeping over, so she has extra sets of sleeping clothes and a sleeping bag.

"Hey Naomi?" Seiko asks me hesitantly.

"Hm? What is it Seiko?" I ask her.

"Can I tell you something important?" She asks me, I nodded "You see…dammit! How can I say this without sound like a complete perv…well more so than usual?" she said out loud.

"Seiko, you can ask me anything, you're my best friend." I said.

"That's just it Naomi. We're best friends." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, slightly worried that something was wrong with her.

Seiko took a deep breath before replying "Okay, I can do this…, I have something important to tell you, you see…Oh screw this!" she said and before I could react she leans forward, her eyes closed and her lips touches mine, my eyes widen in surprise but for some reason I could not retreat from the softness of my friend's sudden kiss. After what felt like minuets Seiko pulled away leaving me shocked and stammering.

"Wha? Bwua?" I stammered.

"You see Naomi, I have a confession to make. I've had feelings towards you for a long while but I've never said anything since you've had feelings towards Satoshi. I mean if you're happy with him why mess that up?" she said.

"Seiko…" I whispered.

"It's sounds silly, doesn't it? I mean it sounds like a stereotypical love triangle cliché waiting to happen. I was content to not say anything since you're my best friend." She continued.

"Then, why didn't you?" I asked her.

"I guess I finally got tired of not saying something. You're my best friend Naomi, and I didn't want to interfere with your potential love life." She explained "Besides, there's another reason I didn't act upon my feelings until now, judging on how you're not yelling at me or looking at me in disgust I suspect that you don't really have a problem with me having a crush on you."

"I admit it is surprising that you have romantic feelings towards me due to how perverted you act around me at school." I admitted.

"So, Naomi do you think that you can have room in your heart for me as well?" Seiko asks me hesitantly.

"Seiko, you're my best friend. You've always had room in my heart. And I have something to confess to you as well, you see, I also have feelings towards you and I'm willing to give this a chance if you want to." I tell her, this time it was my turn to kiss her, I gently cup her chin and pull her towards me and I close my eyes, the sensation of my lips on hers pales in comparison because maybe I was instigating the kiss on purpose rather than being surprised by Seiko's confession. I decided to silence the internal debate by probing my tongue with hers.

(Lemon Alert! If you're offended with the upcoming lemony scenes then turn back or skip to the end.)

Much to my surprise Seiko's tongue wraps itself around mine and we started to wrestle our tongues in dominance and I was not offended at all when she won. We pull away from each other, a small string of saliva was connecting our lips.

"I know it's a bit too soon but…" I said hesitantly.

"I'm game if you are Naomi. I've wanted this for a long while." She said breathlessly. I reach over to her and slowly remove her sleep clothes while Seiko was removing mine, the feeling of her breath touching my bare skin was igniting a feeling of arousal that I had not known existed. I could not resist kissing her bare flesh and Seiko reciprocated in kind, she moaned as my lips touches her neck, she leans her head back allowing me more access to her neck. Her hands move themselves caressing every inch of my body making me shiver in excitement, I feel Seiko's hands unhook my bra while mine traces the edge of her panties making her shiver in arousal.

We stop for a moment much to our hesitancy, I remove my panties while Seiko removes her underwear leaving her naked like me, I grab her hand and pull her towards my bed, seeing her nude form in the evening light sends arousal coursing through me making my nether region wetter, and I would imagine that the same feeling was going through my lover. I lean down to kiss her holding her close to me, my hand drifts towards her pussy, I gently rub the outer edge of her lower lips making Seiko raise her hips in response, I gently enter two of my fingers into her lips making her gasp in surprise before moaning as I slowly move them in and out.

"Please, faster Naomi." Seiko gasps out as I let out my own when I feel her fingers enter my pussy. I deeply kiss her moaning into her mouth.

I pull away from her mouth "Only if you do the same for me Seiko." I said as I gradually pick up the pace of my fingers, she smiled as she did the same. Soon the two of us were moaning into our mouths, the pleasure we were generating was mounting until the feelings was too much. With a dual orgasm, we release our juices onto each other's fingers. I pull my hand away seeing Seiko's fluids on my fingers piques my curiosity, I lightly lick them tasting her flavor. I place the rest of my fingers on Seiko's tongue and she places her fingers on my lips, my flavor was interesting. After we finished licking our essences off of our fingers I move myself to tap into the source and allowing Seiko to do the same.

I inserted my tongue into her pussy allowing the Seiko's flavor to dance along it, I could hear her following suit and moans at the sensations that I was making, I moan at her ministrations in turn, I begin to move my tongue in and out of her region deeper and faster forcing Seiko to do the same. We moan loudly at the pleasure that we were giving ourselves, I could tell that she wanted to release but was holding herself back for my sakes.

"Please come with me Seiko." I said sultrily before dipping my tongue deeper than I had already had done making her squeal in both surprise and pleasure, and before I knew it I moan loudly into her pussy when she licks my clit hard enough to make me climax and that makes my new girlfriend follow suit as well, her juices coat my tongue and I lap it up like a cat prolonging the orgasm until Seiko collapses.

"Holy crap Naomi, where did you learn that trick?" Seiko asks me gasping while trying to recover from the sexual high.

"I did what I thought was natural." I answered her being in a similar state but I had enough energy for one more orgasm.

"Well whatever you did was mind shattering to say the least. Hey Naomi, do you have enough energy for one more round?" she asked me, I nodded "Great, I want you to position your hips against mine in a sort of scissor position." I did as she asked and after a minor adjustment my pussy was against hers.

She smiled and slowly began moving her hips making our lower regions gently rub against each other creating a pleasant heat. I moan at the sensation and I could tell that Seiko was feeling the same thing I was, we gradually move in a steady, faster rhythm, a light sheen of sweat was coating our bodies giving us a glow about us, seeing Seiko's slick body as her body is in the throes of pleasure was making me more aroused and wet.

"Naomi…I love you so much!" Seiko panted, her eyes closed focusing on the rhythm increasing.

"I love you too Seiko!" I said letting the sheer pleasure of our lovemaking course through us. I cry out as my orgasm hits me, Seiko hits a similar state and our juices combine with each other, I manage to crawl to Seiko and I wrap my arms around her. I place my lips against hers eliciting another kiss from Seiko. I close my eyes preparing to sleep but as I start to fall into unconsciousness for some reason I have a feeling that I had forgotten something important _But what?_ I thought to myself. But I could not remember what it was…nor do I know why it was important.

(End Lemon scene.)

I awoke with the sounds of birds chirping, I raise my head up to see that I had a couple of hours until school _As much as I would want to have more fun with Seiko I need to get up. We have morning duties._ I thought shaking her shoulder making her moan.

"Five more minuets Naomi…" she groans.

"Come on Seiko, we have morning duties." I said getting up from the bed.

"Ugh, fine but I call dibs on the shower." She said getting up herself and shuffles towards the bathroom. Soon we were ready for school, after morning duties I take note of the five empty desks, it was unusual since they've always been empty since the semester started. Then again it probably doesn't matter all that much since there's probably a few classes with two or three empty desks throughout the school.

The door opens to reveal Yui-sensei, for some reason she looked almost…haunted as though she had seen something terrible. As she read the class roster I was confused as to some of the names that were listed off, are they new students? One of the classmates asks this but Yui-sensei waves it off saying that they were probably for one of the other classrooms. She seemed hesitant in answering for some reason. I put that in the back of my mind as class began to progress as normal. And before I knew it class was over, I stretch when the bell rang.

"Hey Naomi, want to head over to my place?" Seiko asks me.

"Sure." I said as we leave the classroom and make our way down the hallway, a Kisaragi Junior High student runs past us _What's a Junior High student doing here?_ I thought to myself before deciding that it was probably someone sending her on an errand here. I turn to look at Seiko and I wrap my hand around hers as we leave the building.

Yui Shishido's POV…

 _I somehow made it through the day without breaking down_ I thought to myself. I didn't want to believe it but what she said is true, no trace of their existence is even possible. I'm glad classes have ended, now I can go home and finally cry at the loss of my precious students, none of us knew that the ritual that Ayumi had performed was a trap, a trap that killed each of us off one by one until only me and one other had escaped but the cost was too high. Before I could lament anymore the door opened to reveal Yuka Mochida, the younger sister of Satoshi, he died saving his sister from a collapsing wooden beam as we were escaping the school after performing the appeasement ritual.

"Yui-sensei?" she asks me sadly.

"Yes, I know. No one remembers them there's even no proof that they even existed in the first place." I said bitterly letting a few tears out. I could tell that Yuka was taking the loss of her brother hard, and without any proof that of Heavenly Host barring performing the ritual there is nothing I can do. Yuka rushes towards me and wraps her arms around me crying as I hug her as well.

"I miss big bro." she whimpers.

"I know, that's why I'm going to end the curse of Heavenly Host one day. So that all the trapped souls can finally rest, it's the least I can do for my students.

"I'm helping too Yui-sensei." Yuka said "I don't care if it's too dangerous, my brother saved me so it's my turn to save him." I could see the determination in Yuka's eyes mirroring my own.

 _I promise you Yuka that we will end the nightmare of Sachiko once and for all._ I silently vowed making plans to visit Ayumi's older sister.

The End?

 **List of the deceased:**

 _Satoshi Mochida.  
Yoshiki Kishinuma.  
Ayumi Shinozaki.  
Mayu Suzumoto.  
Sakutaro Morishige._

 _Me: To be honest I've been wanting to write a Corpse Party story ever since I've beaten the game on the 3DS, I know that the ending sucks for most of you but you have to realize that when you send seven people into a hell dimension not everyone will make it out alive and that the survivors will be traumatized into not wanting to speak to anyone about it. That being said I decided to alter the number of survivors to just two Yuka since her brother would willingly sacrifice himself to protect her and Yui since that Seiko died in the games it would make sense that someone has to survive and the teacher would make it out, at least in my opinion. In any event I left the ending open for a possible sequel but don't entirely count on it. So, until my next project._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
